Every Second Summer
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Every second summer since they were 13 years old, ever since either of them can remember, they were forced to spend the months July till September together. Starting with hatred, blossoming to friendship, and then perhaps love. :) Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome Clarke was 13 years old. Perhaps adorable, with fluffy blond hair that was admittedly far too big for his head. But his mother refused to let him cut it yet. For apparently he was too young. And Jerome had no father to argue his case. But the young Prince was intelligent and proud. Perhaps slightly spoilt. "I don't _want to!" _he tried again, for the third time. But his mother, Queen Clara did nothing but pat his shoulder as she looked through his wardrobe. "Mother!" he tried again, stomping his right foot "Are you listening? I _don't want to _spend my summer with some Princess! Me and Alfie were gonna go spend our days down by the lake-"

"Jerome Henry Clarke." She looked down at him, shaking her head, pulling out a deep blue cloak to hang from his shoulders with a golden medallion. "You will be meeting with this princess, one whole summer every two years." Jerome scrunched up his face, and managed to scramble away after she'd fastened the clasp. "Don't get too mucky, the King and his daughter are travelling across the oceans to see us!"

Jerome rolled his eyes.

**Line Break**

Mara Jaffray was 13 years old. And she was cute. Her whole Kingdom said so. With short black hair that tickled her shoulders, and a clumsy fringe her father wouldn't let her cut, maybe if she had a mother, that mother might stand up for her. "Please father," she tried again, pulling at the puffy pink gown she'd been forced in to. They walked onto the ship, ready for their departure, this was Mara's last chance "Oh please! I would much rather spend the summer in the palace library-"

Her father chuckled heartily "You've read every book in that library at least twice Mara," he shook his head "No no, you will meet Queen Clara and Prince Jerome,"

Mara sighed, looking down at her shoes hopelessly. When she frowned, the 13 year old looked up, and she asked a question that surprisingly had not occurred to her yet "_Why?" _

King Jack stilled for a moment. This was the down side of having and intelligent child. Why? Well in the hope that one day Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clarke would marry, and finally unite the two Kingdoms, resulting in more gold than either population had ever wanted in their life. "Too…keep up good relations," he lied, nodding "Anyway, the Prince is your age, I'm sure you'll come to be great friends,"

Mara rolled her eyes.

**Line Break**

Hours later, they arrived. The carriage pulled into the Palace yard and Mara looked around nervously. Following her father, she stepped out onto the cobble. Queen Clara and Prince Jerome were standing there. "King Jack!" cried Clara, rushing to hug her old friend. He hugged her back happily, before both parents eyed their children.

Mara swallowed, forcing herself to be brave, and she stepped forward, curtseying lowly "Very nice to be here," she lied through gritted teeth. Jerome glared at her, this was the reason he wasn't down the lake with Alfie skimming pebbles? Pathetic.

He bowed, determined to hide his face from this girl. "Pleased to have you here, Princess," he stood up, and his mother rose an eyebrow, with a loud sigh, he took Mara's hand, kissing it awkwardly. Both turned away in disgust.

**Line Break**

"You've got hair like a boy." Jerome said, quite rudely. Mara's eyes widened at the insult. They had both been shoved into the garden, and at least she was making the best of it. Noting down the different flowers.

"Well you've got hair like a girl." She turned, heading for the other side of the garden, away from him.

"I don't, _stupid." _He spat. Mara whirled around, and flicked him once on the forehead. He glared at her "I don't hit girls."

"Oh," Mara feigned innocence, placing a hand over her heart "Does that mean I shouldn't hit you?"

It took Jerome a moment, but he finally realised that insult. When he looked up, he saw her running away. He immediately sprinted after her, irritated to no end. Alfie had respect for him, that's why he was his best friend. He hated this. Being stuck here with this…poor excuse for a princess, she wasn't even pretty. He sprinted after her, not realising she had stopped abruptly.

He collided with her, and she fell into the pond, he managed to maintain his balance, and burst out laughing. Her notebook floated helplessly beside her. His laughter tormented her ears and Mara glared up at him.

Ah, the first day of summer.

**Line Break**

"Come on guys, a little picture in front of the castle," King Jack held the camera, beckoning the two of them to get closer together. They refused too, and the photo was taken, of the two 13 year old facing away from each other, with their arms crossed.

**Line Break**

Jerome spent the rest of the summer teasing the poor Mara whenever he could. Three times he had pushed her into the pond, tricked her into going swimming just as the pool was being cleaned.

Mara had hated every second of it. Her worst summer ever. The only time she could escape Jerome's stupid antics was in the library, where she hid behind the bookcases, reading quietly. But Jerome always found her, pushing books out of the slots to come tumbling down around her.

So the last day of summer, when it finally arrived, was Mara's saviour. She was all packed, ready to go. Worst holiday of her life. Their parents watched them carefully

"Loved having you," Jerome bowed, a smirk playing on his lips. Mara glared, curtseying

"The pleasure was all mine," they both grimaced when he kissed her hand, and their parents beamed. Mara hissed into his ear "This is not my-"

"This _is_ my idea-" he smirked, cutting her off, then they both finished in unison:

"Of fun."

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Spiderman is coming, just having a little trouble with the next chapter! I have started it though!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome examined his reflection, for the first time in slight distaste. The poor 15 year old had stumbled into the teenage stage of: spots. And he didn't like them. His mother was working on getting him cream, but for now, he was stuck with it. His hair was still long and fluffy, some parts came down past his ear. He looked almost gangly."Wouldn't be so bad if I could spend summer by myself." But no. Mara was coming to their Kingdom, he hadn't seen her in two years, and he could already feel the smirk coming back at all the teasing games he would do to her this time.

He pulled on this red cloak, fastening the emblem quickly. Alfie was away, his father, the Duke, had taken him on a holiday to some exotic place. Jerome was jealous, to put it nicely. But Alfie had promised to bring him something back.

"Ready, Jerome?" asked this mum, popping her head in the door. Jerome sighed

"Do I have to be?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm ready."

**Line Break**

For this 15 year old princess, it wasn't pimples that hit her. It was chubbiness. She disliked it, but didn't mind too much, it was more…an inconvenience. Because in the past two years, Mara's brains had grown, she was smarter, faster at mental maths than she had been. She had grown her hair a little, Jerome's snide comment about it looking like a boy's had stuck with her, but the fringe still hung down, covering a large amount of her face. Her hair was unruly with slight but definitely distinctive curls.

She took a quick glance in the mirror, the white summer dress was pretty, and came to her knees. Fastening her new white cloak around her shoulders, she picked up her book and headed down the palace stairs. Her father greeted her at the bottom with a smile "You're going to be mature about it this time?"

"Of course," Mara nodded, curtseying slightly. Although she was suffering on the inside. But she figured she wouldn't let Jerome's pranks get to her. She'd stay in her room and read, and when she was forced to converse with him, she would be nowhere near the pond.

"Two years is a long time, I hope it's not awkward, why didn't you write?"

"Oh…" Mara stuttered for some excuse "Very busy, with studies and all,"

**Line Break**

A massive sense of déjà-vu rushed over Mara as she followed her father stepping out of the carriage. Jerome was stood there, just like she remembered. Taller, longer hair, and pimples. Mara fought her smile at this little victory. But it was quickly wiped away when his smirk appeared. He was ready. "Happy to be here," Mara lied.

He bowed, his eyes not containing his amusement, and his acting was better than hers "The pleasures all mine," he bowed, kissing her hand softly. He enjoyed her wince of disgust, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

**Line Break**

"Not avoiding me, Mara?" he grinned, walking into the library. Mara looked up from her book, and rolled her eyes, looking back down at her book, and continuing to read. Jerome wrinkled his nose in disgust. Turning and leaving. Mara smiled, and continued to read.

She read the whole day, finishing her book and cheerfully starting another. In the evening she headed up to her room, and drifted to sleep. If every day was like this, maybe this summer wouldn't be too bad.

**Line Break**

"Morning Jerome," his mother greeted as Jerome walked into the breakfast room. Mara was up, reading in the corner, as his mother and her father ate. God, all she ever did was read. She must be a massive nerd. He was grateful he had never been tutored with her. Jerome Clarke was smart, but he had a feeling if he was against this girl, he'd come up short. His mother noticed his gaze "Why don't the two of you play chess while me and King Jack eat our breakfast?"

Jerome swallowed "Actually-"

"Jerome."

"Fine." Jerome walked over to her, sitting opposite her and placing the chess set on the small table. "Up for a game?" he sighed, hoping she'd say no, but knowing better than that.

"Don't have much of a choice." She muttered under her breath, shooting a look at her father. "Black or white?"

"I honestly couldn't care less."

And the two of them played, not really focusing. Just trying to look interested when their parents eyes drifted over to them. When Mara frowned, realising he was playing quite well, quite tactfully, she took his queen quickly, so he couldn't kill her later. His eyebrows raised, almost in admiration of what she had done.

**Line Break**

And that's how the rest of the summer panned out. And it was incredibly boring for both of them. Mara liked reading, but she could only read so much. The days she wasn't forced to spend playing chess with Jerome she would wonder about the palace, off in her own world, staring out at the garden, but too afraid to go out for fear of a prank.

And Jerome spent the summer just sitting in his tree house, lying back and watched the clouds float by. Waiting for Mara to build up the courage so he could push her in the pond, but she never did.

It was even worse than last summer

**Line Break**

King Jack ordered them for a photo. It was one of the few moments they actually interacted. They stood stiffly, both facing the camera a few feet from each other. King Jack sighed, taking the photo and letting them both scurry away.

**Line Break**

Mara curtseyed, just pleased to be going home. She was so tired, and she hadn't done anything. The sun was beaming brightly, and she couldn't wait to be back in her own Kingdom, with her own friends. "I had a lovely time," she lied

"Can't wait to see you again," he retorted sharply, bowing. They both sighed as their parents embraced like old friends "This is _so _not my idea of fun," Mara nodded, completely agreeing with something the blond said. Finally.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! RACHEL GIRL! I seriously love you! Your review made me laugh! So this chapter is for you!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara Jaffray was pretty. Maybe cute. Maybe a mixture. Cutely pretty. Pretty cute. Her hair had grown, just past her shoulders, her fringe cut slightly, so you could see more of her tanned face. She had grown an inch, and she was slim now, with a healthy glow. She dressed better, in lovely gowns and dressed. She may not have been the most beautiful, or eye-catching, but the 17 year old was certainly improving. "Father please!" Mara cried as the servant hauled her case in the carriage "I get sea sick!"

"Mara," her father shook her head "This is tradition, and don't you want to see Jerome again?" Mara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest

"Well I _refuse _to go." She stated firmly. Her head turned up and her father looked at her pleadingly. Her firm decision lasted about a moment, and she faltered seeing her father's face. She always was a push over. "Fine," she sighed, stepping into the carriage. Her father beamed

"I love you, Mara! And besides, now you can see Jerome again!"

**Line Break**

The 17 year old boy was…insanely good looking, for lack of any other term. He was tall, and lean, but well muscled. His face had cleared, and his skin was a flawless marble. His eyes shone a bright blue. His hair had been cut, and he had gotten into the habit of styling it. He had died a streak of his blond hair a dark almond, and he brushed it off to the side. And he was turning heads.

"Is she cute?" Alfie asked, sitting in Jerome's tree house. Jerome shook his head, laughing

"No, god, she's gonna be like the ugliest Queen ever,"

Alfie sighed "Does she have to come?"

"Mmmhmm, mother says." Jerome looked out of the tree house and groaned "They're here," he sighed, "I had better go, you stay here, I'll be back,"

Alfie peered out of the tree house "Jerome, what are you talking about? She's cute." Jerome flicked the back of Alfie's head, looking again, and sure enough, the figure stepping out of the carriage was…kinda cute. Well, a lot prettier than the girl he had seen two years ago. She was wearing a red summer dress with a red cloak. Delicate red heels on her feet.

"She's okay," Jerome winced in disgust "We've seen better," he descended from the tree "Got the personality of a brick though,"

**Line Break**

"Thank you for inviting us here," Mara curtseyed, taking Jerome's appearance in. Yes, he was good looking now, and that slightly aggravated her. Weren't horrible people not supposed to be blessed with good looks? It seemed unfair.

He kissed her hand quickly, barely touching her "My pleasure," he said quickly, before turning and rushing back to the tree house. Mara rolled her eyes, but didn't mind, he could stay far away from her if he liked.

They got settled pretty quickly, and Mara ventured the castle in her red dress and cloak. And desperate, to make sure a repeat of the last summer didn't happen, she searched for someone to talk to. She spotted a guard up ahead, who looked about her age. "Hello," she smiled upon seeing him. He stood to attention, saluting her

"Yes, ma'am, how may I assist?"

Mara laughed softly "No, just Mara's fine, um…I…" she trailed off, unsure how to continue, before deciding to be honest "Really, I'm just lonely, I'd love someone to talk to,"

The serious expression lifted "I thought you were meant to be spending time with Prince Jerome,"

Mara arched an eyebrow, before laughing "Are you kidding? He's horrible."

"I-I'm Mick, Mick Campbell,"

Mara smiled "Nice to meet you, Mick, are you busy?"

**Line Break**

Mara and Mick sat in the library, talking happily, and Mara wondered why on earth she'd never thought of this before! She could have pleasant conversations with someone who wasn't going to push her into a pond every second day. "Mara," Queen Clara walked into the library, frowning. "Um…I was wondering if you'd like to play cards with Jerome and Alfie?"

"I was talking to Mick," she said softly, Mick grinned gratefully, but stood none the less.

"Don't worry Princess," he bowed lowly, much to Mara's displeasure "I do have a post to attend to." He nodded respectfully at both of them before leaving. Mara sighed standing, following Queen Clara.

**Line Break**

Mara smiled, rather pleased. She didn't want to come and play, but she was glad she did. She was winning. In fact, she hadn't lost. "I'm going to the bathroom," Alfie lied, he left the table, moving to stand behind Mara, peaking at her cards. Jerome watched him quizzically, when he realised that Alfie was mouthing numbers to him. Jerome nodded. He cleared his throat

"I'm in,"

"Me too," Mara smiled cheekily. He glared at her, before proudly dropping his cards

"Two sevens and a ten,"

"I think I've won again," Mara teased, setting down her cards to reveal three aces. Jerome slumped back in his chair hopelessly

"Alfie!" he complained "You said she had a two and a nine," Mara whirled around in shock that they were trying to cheat. Alfie raised his hands in innocence

"I _meant _she had 29!"

"There are no 29's in cards!" Jerome exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief. Alfie shrugged, taking a bite out a muffin that neither had seen before. Mara and Jerome gave each other a look, before they all burst out laughing.

**Line Break**

"You know something Jerome," Alfie grinned, the two of them walking were practising their archery skills, although Jerome was some sort of a natural already "I think you really sort of like her,"

Jerome frowned at his friend, almost missing his shot "What? No way! She's always flirting with that guard, and she's irritating to no end!"

"Right," Alfie rolled his eyes knowingly, watching as Jerome missed the bulls eye for the first time.

"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards," Jerome confessed, rolling his eyes. Alfie burst out laughing.

**Line Break**

"Morning Mara," Jerome greeted in the morning, King Jack and Queen Clara sat up at this progress, both watched Mara eagerly.

"Good morning Jerome," she smiled. The King and Queen watched in immense surprise as the two ate breakfast together. And chatter nicely, they played a quick game of chess, then Mara left.

"Oh Jerome! The two of you seem to be hitting it off!" Clara beamed. Jerome arched an eyebrow, Alfie's words ringing in his ears.

"I guess…" he shrugged "Just as friends though…barely."

"So…never as anything more?" King Jack asked hopefully, Jerome frowned

"Doubtful. She's no looker."

Mara listened from the outside of the door, heartbroken.

**Line Break**

Jerome faced the camera, a confused expression on his face, as Mara faced away, refusing to be anywhere near him. King Jock took the photo, rolling his eyes, almost in defeat.

**Line Break**

It wasn't as if she'd like him in that way. But she was beginning to think that finally they could be friends. Obviously she was wrong. He was still as shallow and heartless as she remembered. Mara Jaffray spent the rest of the summer talking to Mick in the library or reading in her room. Sometimes she played cards with Alfie, but that was rare.

So on the last day, just before they left, Mara insisted there was something she wanted to show Jerome in the garden. He followed her, slightly wary. He had thought they were beginning to become friends, but then she'd blanked him completely, not that he minded though, he had Alfie to be his friend, he didn't need her. "What?" he asked when he reached the pond.

"Just reminiscing," Mara smiled "It was 5 years ago you pushed me into this pond,"

Jerome smiled, chuckling at the thought "It was kinda funny,"

"What's that?" Mara said loudly, pointing into the water. Jerome frowned, peering down

"Wha-" he was cut off by his own yelp as Mara gave him a gentle push and he tumbled into the pond.

"That's for being a horrible jerk who's gonna make a pretty repulsive king one day!" she cried, watching as he spluttered, swimming to the surface to look up at her in shock. She grinned triumphantly, and Jerome glared at her "Now _this _is my idea of fun,"

**Thanks for all those that reviewed- I love you all!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Alfie laughed, the two 19 year olds trotted along on their horses through the dense forest. Mara was due to be arriving tomorrow "Remember when she threw you in the pond?" he laughed. Jerome glared at him

"She didn't throw me, she just pushed me a little."

"Pfft," Alfie rolled his eyes "Are you gonna try and get her back?"

"I doubt it," he sighed "Mother says she's gonna be watching me this summer, I'm not allowed to do anything that might offend her,"

**Line Break**

"You could get your ultimate revenge," Amber offered, brushing through Mara's long smooth hair "I mean, you are now the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, you could make him fall in love with you, and then break his heart?"

Mara smiled at her friend "As lovely as that sounds Amber, I don't think I have the heart to do that."

"Well…is he good looking?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well then maybe the two of you will…see eye to eye this time? I mean two years ago, you told me that there was a small part of summer where you two were almost friends?"

"Maybe there was once such a time," Mara sighed "But now, I want absolutely nothing to do with him,"

**Line Break**

She was stunning.

Jerome Clarke watched in awe as she stepped out of carriage, never in his life had he seen anyone so beautiful. Is that what two years could do? Mara Jaffray stepped out of the carriage, her black glossy hair was straightened and came down to her elbows, her fringe was clipped back, and she wore a body hugging dark blue gown that swished around her knees, with a lighter blue cloak. Her small heels made her legs look even longer. She was…breathtaking. He found it difficult to breath. Her brown eyes sparkled and her face was flawless. She looked like perfection.

Mara watched the 19 year old worriedly, before curtseying "Pleasure to be here,"

Jerome bowed, for the first time in his life, out of respect "I-it's a pleasure to have you," he whispered truthfully, his voice cracking. He kissed her hand, lingering for a moment, before he straightened. Mara pulled her hand away with a frown

"Well…I'm going up to my room."

"Do you need any help with your bags?" Jerome offered, almost pleaded. Mara watched him, a little concerned

"I'm fine, thanks,"

**Line Break**

"She's beautiful," Jerome whispered to Alfie, shaking his head "She's…the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life,"

"Really?" Alfie frowned "What, little Mara?"

Jerome nodded weakly, falling back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling "I don't know how…she's beautiful Alfie,"

Alfie fought his smile "You like her?"

Jerome swallowed. Could he like her? After all the years they'd dreaded summer because they hated each other so much, did he really like her? He guessed he must. No other girl had made him feel that way.

**Line Break**

"Hey, Mara," Jerome greeted kindly, walking into the library. Mara looked up from her book and arched a delicate eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I was…" he ran a hand through his hair nervously, swallowing. He had no reason to be nervous, he was the most handsome man in any Kingdom. Dressed in spectacular clothing, and a new silk cloak-

"Where's your sword?" Mara asked suddenly. Jerome blinked once, then understood her question

"Um…I-I don't like wearing it," Mara pursed her lips thoughtfully, before raising her eyebrows

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes actually," Jerome cleared his throat "W-would you like to play a game of chess?"

"Do our parents want us too?" Mara asked, confused. Jerome shook his head, and Mara frowned "Then of course not. Why would I?" Jerome's heart broke a little at the blatant rejection, but really, what could he blame her? He nodded, leaving the room, letting Mara return to her book.

**Line Break**

"Hey Mara," Jerome tried again the next day "Would you like to go horse riding with me?"

"No," she sighed, not bothering to look up from her book, Jerome sighed

"Why not?"

Mara looked up at him, almost in shock "Jerome- the last time we went horse riding, you pushed me off my horse and into the lake," her eyes widened, as if this was something he really should remember

"I was a child," he said quietly

"You still are," Mara scoffed returning to her book. Jerome glared at her, stalking from the library, his cloak billowing out beside him.

Fine. If she wasn't willing to forget then why should he? He wouldn't forget what an insufferable nuisance she was. How many summers she had ruined. He'd go back to treating her the way that he use to.

**Line Break**

"You've got to be kidding me," Queen Clara sighed, looking into the small room. The fire burnt cosily, and Jerome was lying on his stomach in front of the fire, reading on the floor. While Mara was curled up in the red chair, reading. They were both reading the same book, but refused to speak a word to each other. King Jock shrugged

"Clara, maybe they will never love one another, and they may never marry,"

"No," she whispered "Don't say that! You saw the way Jerome looked at her when you arrived, he's noticed she's become a beautiful young woman!"

"I fear that Mara will never forgive him for the childhood torment," he whispered, looking in on the room again "Wait…they're talking…" the two parents listened

"Where are you up too?" Jerome asked, looking up at her. Mara sighed, before deciding to humour him

"The part where Jess just got in the car,"

Jerome nodded interestedly "She's going to die," he shrugged, casually looking back down at his book. Mara's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You didn't." she spat in anger. Jerome grinned like a cat at her

"Oh but I did,"

Mara hurled her book at him and it caught his shoulder "Why would you do that?" she cried "I loved that book!"

He picked up her book, that had fallen to the floor "Really?" he tossed it into the fire, and she gasped. Her eyes watered slightly, and she blinked back furious tears. She hissed at him, in a more of a pleaded whisper

"My mother gave me that book, you…you…." She trailed off, not knowing how to continue, and fled from the room. Jerome's face took on a dark look, plagued with guilt, and he collapsed in the chair she had been sitting in.

He was a jerk.

**Line Break**

King Jack took the photo quickly, the two were facing away from each other, and he quickly dismissed them, understanding that contact between the two may not be what they both needed right now.

**Line Break**

"Pleasure to be here," Mara said quickly, ready to leave. Jerome bowed, unable to make eye contact

"Pleasure's all mine," he whispered, wanting to say sorry but not quite knowing how to form the words in his mouth "Just so you know," he whispered "This is _not _my idea of fun,"

Mara didn't meet his eyes, and for that he was grateful

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

The 21 one year old fired, the arrow sailed through the air and hit the bulls eye, he grinned "Perfection, right Alfie?"

"Right mate," Alfie grinned yawning "Mara's coming in a few minutes right?"

"Right," Jerome sighed, running both hands through his hair. For two years he had been plagued with thoughts of her. Of the beautiful Princess who he had teased since they were 13 years old. Whose book he had thrown into the fire. He had rejected every other girl since none of them were like her. Could fight back, could handle a conversation or a chess game with quite so much grace. "Alfie, I've got a very bad feeling I'm in love with her," Alfie grinned

"I knew it," he clapped his hands "I knew it when we were 17, I _knew _you liked her,"

"Alfie, I hated her back then." Jerome whacked Alfie's arm

"The best one's always start like that."

**Line Break**

Mara leaned against the side of the boat, watching the waves crash by. She was wearing a white summer dress, with a white cloak. She took a deep breath, smiling at the salty breeze. She was dreading spending another summer with Jerome, but she figured, what else could he do to her now? She was 21, soon to be the Queen, she'd have to get stronger.

"Father," Mara called absentmindedly, running her fingers through her soft hair "Why do we really go to Queen Clara's palace every two years? From June to September?"

King Jack wrapped his arms around his little girl "Mara, Mara, Mara," he whispered "I told you the answer to this question when you were 13, it hasn't changed." Mara rolled her eyes, but decided not to press the subject.

**Line Break**

"Pleasure to be he-" Mara began, while curtseying, but Jerome cut her off

"No, the pleasure is all mine," he took her hand, kissing it gently. Mara frowned, he had done that last time. Kissing her hand and not being disgusted. And then again, another wave of déjà vu "Would you like some help with your bags?"

Mara shook her head "No, I can manage,"

Jerome watched her leave. Just being around her was a massive flood of relief. He realised…he had missed her.

**Line Break**

Jerome took a deep breath, mustering as much courage as he could, before gently knocking on Mara's door. He held a tray of food in his hand, her lunch, she hadn't left her room all day and he figured it might mean more if he did it, not a servant.

She opened it with a smile, only for it to drop when she saw him "Yes?" she asked, eyeing the tray of food

"It's for you," Jerome said quickly "I figured you might be hungry,"

Mara examined the food, it was a baguette with crackers and salad. Her favourite "Thank you," she said quietly, taking the tray of food "You didn't have too," she turned and walked inside her large room, placing the tray on the table and sitting down. Jerome stayed standing in the open door way, and Mara sighed "I suppose, if you must, you can come in,"

Jerome smiled gratefully, closing the door behind him, he saw her eyeing the food "Don't worry," he said with a smile "It's not poisoned or anything,"

Mara let out a relieved laugh "Never know," he sat beside her hesitantly

"I'm really sorry about…" he trailed off, unsure how to continue. Mara took a bite of lettuce and watched him carefully. He sighed "I don't know. About everything? Is that an acceptable answer?" he let out a small laugh of relief at her smile "About pushing you in the pond, although to be fair, you did get even. About teasing you, ignoring you, practically bullying you, making your summer's hell. And especially about…your mothers book."

Mara swallowed, shaking her head "You've changed Jerome. I noticed it the last time I was here. What happened?" Jerome looked down at the ground and Mara rolled her eyes knowing the answer "I became somewhat attractive?" she guessed correctly out loud "You really are a Prince, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Jerome said, somewhat sheepishly. Mara shrugged

"It's fine with me. As long as I'm not getting pushed into ponds anymore,"

**Line Break**

And she didn't.

In fact, during the course of the summer, the two became quite good friends. Seeing no reason to torment one another anymore, and not bickering about everything…they seemed to get on. King Jack and Queen Clara certainly noticed, but dared not say anything, for fear it might not last.

Mara was…she was _almost _reluctant to leave. And she realised…it had been a pretty pleasant summer. Chess games that went on for days, horse riding with Jerome and Alfie, watching them play archery, late night card games (she still always won) pranks on the chefs, which Mara had to admit, were pretty amazing. Early mornings, reading, sitting opposite each other in comfortable silence.

Mara felt like…a child again. Playing hide and seek in the gardens, sleeping out in the tree house. She hadn't felt like a child in years. Back home…it was always becoming more mature. But here…she felt as though she was living the childhood years she always wanted.

Packing her bags, she smiled, but it also reminded her, Jerome was immature. He had always been immature, and he still was.

**Line Break**

"Damn, damn, damn." Jerome whispered to himself. He shook his head, turning to face Alfie who was watching him, a little concerned "I have a very bad feeling I'm in love with her, Alfie."

Alfie patted Jerome's back comfortingly "Why is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know," Jerome shrugged "Maybe because she'll never like me back?"

"You have two years to get over her Jerome," Alfie encouraged "Don't worry, I'll have a line of fair maidens all lined up for you,"

**Line Break**

"I had a very nice time," Mara said truthfully, curtseying. Jerome bowed and smiled

"I am very glad," he nodded. They both watched each other, smiling, waiting to see who would say it. In the end, Jerome gave in "This is my idea of fun," he said with a sigh, Mara beamed.

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Enjoy! **

"So…" Alfie wrung his hands, as Jerome stood in front of his mirror "Since you totally rejected Mindy, you wouldn't mind….if I asked her out?"

Jerome frowned, pulling off his cloak, looking through the wardrobe for another one "What?- Oh sure Alfie, whatever you want."

Alfie smiled, sitting up, watching Jerome "What was wrong with the red cloak?"

"_Mara's _coming." He said as if it were obvious. He pulled on a blue cloak and examined himself in the mirror. Turning to Alfie. "How do I look?" and the 23 year old looked fantastic. A white tunic, black trousers, and a silk cloak, his sword hung from his belt, his head held high, blond hair pushed high and to the side, eyes glittering blue. If possible, he was even more good looking that he was before. Alfie rolled his eyes

"Jerome-"

"I know." Jerome rubbed his face with his hands in frustration "I look great." Alfie laughed lightly "But Mara wants more than that in a man," he turned back to his reflection, as if searching for something else there. "I'm a good archer, I'm intelligent, funny, athletic- what more could she want?"

"Someone kind, caring and goodhearted?"

**Line Break**

"That's the thirteenth Duke you've rejected," her father noted, the two of them leaned over the side of the boat, nearing Queen Clara's Kingdom. "You didn't like any of them?" King Jack was hopeful that she was rejecting them for Jerome.

"Sorry father," Mara touched his arm gently, the 23 year old had taken to clipping the sides of her hair up, her fringe now completely gone, she looked more beautiful than before. "They just…lack something, for me,"

"Have you ever…" King Jack trailed off, unsure how to continue "Um…" he changed his mind "Packed everything?"

Mara smiled "Of course I have," she watched him leave, before sighing, looking back at the ocean. None of the dukes had been for her. They had come and they had gone. Some where atrocious, and it was obvious they were unworthy, but others…there was nothing wrong with them, and she completely rejected them. She and Amber couldn't figure out why.

**Line Break**

"Mother, is she here yet?" Jerome asked, walking out into the front gardens. Queen Clara smiled at her son, who was obviously smitten with Princess Mara.

"Coming in now," she nodded at the gate, to see the carriage being pulled in. Jerome took a deep breath, he stepped forward. And he saw her step out. She was…even more beautiful than he remembered. His dreams had done her no justice.

He bowed lowly at her courtesy "It's wonderful to see you again," he kissed her hand, before reluctantly letting go. Mara smiled at him, cocking her head slightly. Their parents watched, enthralled. "Um…" he fought his stutter "Do you need any help with your bags?"

"I don't need to pack right away," Mara said in a friendly manner, than almost made Jerome blush. "Why don't we go for a horse ride? About the Kingdom? I've never actually seen outside the castle walls?"

"O-of course," Jerome nodded, turning to his mother, silently asking if it was okay. She nodded eagerly, watching the two of them walk to the stables.

**Line Break**

Jerome's entire Kingdom knew. They knew of the plan to get Jerome and Mara married, And they were under strict orders to make sure neither of them found out. So as they trotted on their horses through the Kingdom, they could barely contain their glee.

"Princess Mara," a flower girl called, lifting a bunch of daffodils. Mara took them with a smile

"Thank you," she said in disbelief, waving goodbye to the little girl. "People here are so nice,"

Jerome laughed "They've always been like that,"

Mara turned, she watched him carefully…he looked like a King, riding proudly on his horse, sword in his belt. He noticed her stare and arched an eyebrow. Mara almost blushed "We're friends now, right Jerome?"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded "Yeah I think we are,"

Mara beamed.

**Line Break**

Jerome walked into the library and froze. Mara was on top of one of the bookcases. Literally a meter away from the high ceiling. She was lying on her stomach, in a beautiful red summer dress, reading. "Mara?!" he exclaimed. Mara looked down and smiled at him "What are you doing?"

"I'm reading, Jerome."

He rolled his eyes "I mean, on the bookcase?"

Mara thought about it for a moment "Reliving my childhood?" she guessed. She swung her legs over the side, and smiled cheekily at him "Will you catch me if I jump?"

Jerome's mouth dropped open, "Mara, you're 23 years old, you're not going to jump off a bookcase, that's-" he was cut off when she jumped. He leapt forward, arms out, and he did catch her, bridal style. She laughed, looking up at him

"I _knew _it," she smiled, getting on her own two feet. Jerome watched in shock, waiting for an answer "Well you know…a Prince always saves a Princess,"

"Right," Jerome responded sarcastically "How many Princess jump out of their towers though?" he shook his head "You could have broken your leg,"

Mara stepped back, observing him with a furrowed brow "You've…changed," she cocked her head, and Jerome stared right back. "You're…"

"I don't act like a child anymore." Jerome nodded. Mara's eyes widened a fraction. Jerome had matured, a lot in the last two years, he spent his time rejecting girls and doing archery, horse riding, etc, pranking had become…of no use. And then Mara said something he never thought he'd hear her say

"_Why?" _

Jerome laughed, as if it was obvious "Well…I'm going to be King in a few years Mara, no time for childish antics,"

Mara scoffed "I understand that Jerome. But it's summer, _relax." _

"You're telling me to relax?" he exclaimed "You're the one that's uptight-"

"Not right now," Mara murmured under her breath, a small smile lit up her face "I think someone needs to be thrown into the pond," Jerome's eyes widened, and he took a step back, and a small smile crept over his face, and he was…suddenly he was reminded of his youth.

"Not if I throw you first."

**Line Break**

The whole summer, the two of them were inseparable. They were like best friends. They had horse races, and Jerome took her to meet all the lovely people in the kingdom, she helped him rebuild his tree house, which had been discarded and forgotten.

Four times they each fell in the pond. They had midnight feasts and…Mara reminded Jerome how to be childish, which Jerome had never thought would happen. Jerome even took her to the theatre, and found his attraction to her did nothing but increase. Alfie's irritating comments did nothing to ease his stress.

Their parents noticed with a smile, as did the people of the Kingdom, all nodding their heads at the success so far.

The night before Mara was meant to leave, the two sat in the small room, in their night robes, in front of the fire. "Mara," Jerome said quietly, he handed her a book, his book, the book that was the exact copy of the one of hers he had thrown into the fire. Mara gasped "This is mine and…I want you to have it,"

Mara took the book, fingering the cover gently "Jerome," she whispered, shaking her head "Honestly, you don't have too-"

"I want too," Jerome pressed. The fire flickered shadows across the room, the only source of light. Mara shook her head in awe, and she watched his face. He smiled. He smiled kindly, and…Mara saw him in a whole new light. Jerome Clarke, was _her _prince… she leaned in, and pressed her lips against his. Jerome's whole body reacted, electricity running through him. His dream was coming true, and she was perfection. They moved in synchronisation for a while, refusing to break their bond.

"This is my idea of fun," Mara whispered.

Jerome laughed.

**Review?**

**I'm about to start writing the next Spiderman chapter now, I love all of you! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

The two years had gone far too slowly for Mara, the letters Jerome had sent her hadn't been enough. She loved him. "Come on father!" Mara called, all her belongings were in the carriage, and she was eager to get going. King Jack frowned, unsure where this new attitude had come from, for he and Queen Clara had no idea that the two had shared a kiss "Let's go!" absence certainly made the heart grow fonder.

"I'm coming," he chuckled to himself, the two of them sat in the carriage "So, you're looking forward to seeing Jerome?"

Mara smiled, a blush spreading across her cheeks "Maybe,"

**Line break**

"Jerome Clarke, you are 25 years old! Get out of that tree!" Queen Clara called. Jerome smiled at her, swinging down, and landing perfectly. "Princess Mara will be here soon,"

"I know!" Jerome could barely contain his glee, he shot his arrow high into the sky and watched it come sailing down "I've been waiting for two years!"

"The two of you are good friends now?" Queen Clara asked "I knew you had become close…"

Jerome smiled "Wait and see mother,"

**Line Break**

"Mara," Jerome whispered, as soon as he saw her, he was rushing towards her. Mara leapt from the carriage, and into his awaiting arms, he hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around "I've missed you," he whispered into her hair. She pulled back, and kissed him.

Queen Clara and King Jack almost fainted.

Jerome let his eyes close, and moved one hand to hold her waist gently. The whole world seemed to disappear and Mara never wanted the feeling to stop. And when they did pull away, their parents were hugging them tightly, as if they'd done something fabulous. "I love you," Jerome whispered "I…I loved you when we were 17 and-"

Mara pulled him by his shoulders down to her again.

**Line Break**

"Stop it," Mara whispered, clearing her throat "You're making me stutter." Jerome grinned wolfishly. They were in the library, he was sat in the armchair, and Mara was sat on his knee, her legs hanging off one of the arms, her back resting comfortably against the other one, and she had been reading aloud to him. But his hands, one kept tracing up her leg, and the other her neck. Making her stutter and choke on her words.

"I'm not doing anything," he teased, innocently, their faces mere millimetres away. Mara shot him an accusing look

"Fine," she said simply, handing him the book, "You read to me,"

"Fine," Jerome accepted the challenge, he brought the hand that had been resting Mara's leg up, and held the book. Beginning to read. "The sailor looked off the stern of the ship and spotted l-l-land," Jerome stuttered badly on the last word, as one of Mara's hands gently tangled itself in his hair near his neck. It sent bolts of electricity running through him. She smiled at him

"What's wrong Jerome? I'm not doing anything."

He fought the tingling sensation, "As the waves encouraged the boat closer to the little island, Rod-" Jerome gasped, he was actually lost for breath, Mara had leaned forward, and kissed the base of his neck, so very lightly. She looked up at him innocently

"What happened next? What did Rodney do Jerome?"

Jerome blinked furiously, trying to focus on the words "Rodney, m-managed to convince the captain to let him of the bo-_oh!" _His held fell back, resting on the soft cushion of the chair as Mara kissed just under his jaw. Mara pulled away, smiling victoriously "You always have to win, don't you?" he said huskily, his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him, their lips met and it was as if they had never been away from each other, for they felt home.

"Come on guys! This is a place of reading!" Alfie exclaimed loudly as he walked into the library, Mara pulled away in embarrassment, attempting to stand up, but Jerome wouldn't let her.

"Alfie, I'm a little busy," he raised his eye brows, blue orbs flickering to Mara. Alfie waved him off

"You've been busy with her for four hours," Alfie stated with a grin. Mara blushed furiously. She stood up, brushing down her pretty dress

"He's right," she smiled, "I'm going to speak with my father," she waved goodbye, leaving the library quickly. Jerome groaned in annoyance, not standing up.

"This had better be good Alfie,"

"It is." Alfie clapped his hands "You're 25, right?" Jerome stated at him, bored. "Right. Well…I think you should ask her to marry you,"

Jerome arched an eyebrow "I know," he stood with a smile on his face, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a box "I bought this two years ago, Alfie,"

Alfie jumped clapping his hands, and he hugged his best friend tightly, yelling in his ear "I _knew _you liked her!" he screeched, Jerome laughed, hugging him back.

"Let's hope she says yes," he whispered, taking a deep breath

"Hey, anyone who spent four hours with you, _willingly _must like you," Alfie persuaded.

**Line Break**

"I don't want to go back," Mara sighed. It was the middle of summer, and the two had taken a long horse ride into the forest. Mara's long cloak hung down her bag and partly shielded the horse from some of the thick branches. As did Jerome's.

"Don't," Jerome said simply "You're 25, stay here, with me," Mara turned to him, her eyes slightly wide

"You _want me _to stay?"

Jerome blinked, staring at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Mara, I never want you to leave," he jumped off his black horse, and it wandered off to graze in the sunlight. Mara watched him from her white horse, and she gripped the reigns tightly when he knelt onto one knee. "Mara Jaffray, I love you." He said bluntly, staring into her eyes, and he looked as though he had just dropped off a cat walk, "I am…completely breath taken whenever you speak, in your company I feel…like a chuckling fool, and quite frankly Mara, I never want that feeling to end. Marry me, please, I love you, more than anyone in the world has ever loved before,"

"_You've got hair like a boy." Jerome said, quite rudely. Mara's eyes widened at the insult. They had both been shoved into the garden, and at least she was making the best of it. Noting down the different flowers. _

"_Well you've got hair like a girl." She turned, heading for the other side of the garden, away from him. _

…

"_Up for a game?" he sighed, hoping she'd say no, but knowing better than that._

"_Don't have much of a choice." She muttered under her breath, shooting a look at her father. "Black or white?"_

"_I honestly couldn't care less."_

…

"_I'm in,"_

"_Me too," Mara smiled cheekily. He glared at her, before proudly dropping his cards_

"_Two sevens and a ten,"_

"_I think I've won again," Mara teased, setting down her cards to reveal three aces. Jerome slumped back in his chair hopelessly_

"_Alfie!" he complained "You said she had a two and a nine," Mara whirled around in shock that they were trying to cheat. Alfie raised his hands in innocence _

"_I meant she had 29!"_

…

"_Hey Mara," Jerome tried again the next day "Would you like to go horse riding with me?"_

"_No," she sighed, not bothering to look up from her book, Jerome sighed_

"_Why not?"_

_Mara looked up at him, almost in shock "Jerome- the last time we went horse riding, you pushed me off my horse and into the lake," her eyes widened, as if this was something he really should remember_

"_I was a child," he said quietly_

…

_Jerome smiled gratefully, closing the door behind him, he saw her eyeing the food "Don't worry," he said with a smile "It's not poisoned or anything,"_

_Mara let out a relieved laugh "Never know," he sat beside her hesitantly_

"_I'm really sorry about…" he trailed off, unsure how to continue. Mara took a bite of lettuce and watched him carefully. He sighed "I don't know. About everything? Is that an acceptable answer?" he let out a small laugh of relief at her smile "About pushing you in the pond, although to be fair, you did get even. About teasing you, ignoring you, practically bullying you, making your summer's hell. And especially about…your mothers book."_

…

_She blushed "We're friends now, right Jerome?"_

"_Yeah," Jerome nodded "Yeah I think we are,"_

_Mara beamed._

The memories were rushing through Mara's head and merging together. And she let out a strangled gasp, looking at Jerome, looking at the ring. When had he bought that? He really wanted to marry her? "Jerome of cou-" she stopped short. Marriage? No…it couldn't be. This couldn't be!

But it was.

It all clicked in Mara's mind, every second summer, she had been sent here…it had been a plan, a trap, "Jerome…" she met his eyes, and he was looking at her in confusion "Marriage, it why I was sent here in every summer, they wanted us to-"

"Get married," Jerome whispered, he stood up, frowning "They wanted to join our Kingdoms….they _used us," _he said accusingly. Shaking his head, in anger that he should have realised before hand, and annoyance that it had worked. "We're just pawns in their game, and they never told us,"

"My dad lied to me," Mara whispered, covered her mouth with her hand "He lied to me about why we came here, Jerome!" she looked up at the sky. Jerome took hold of her horses reign in one hand and hooked one foot into the side of the saddle, hoisting himself up. He was face to face with Mara now

"Mara, there is _one _upside to all this," he whispered "I could have married you,"

"Could have?" Mara whispered. She shook her head, almost laughing "Jerome Henry Clarke, of course I'll marry you," Jerome's eyes widened in shock, and she hooked an arm around his neck, and kissed him on the lips.

Jerome stumbled, losing his balance and tumbling back, Mara came with him, falling off the horse, they landed on a soft pile of leaves, but never broke away from each other. Mara's horse whined happily.

**Line break**

"I've never danced with you," Mara whispered, her wedding dress, white and sleeveless draped beautifully across the floor, her long veil trailed behind her from her pretty crown. But of course, Jerome didn't care about the dress, just who was in it.

"So this really is our first dance then?" Jerome whispered, he was in black trousers, a white shirt, and a black cloak. "Wonderful," he leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers, looking around at the other dancing couples. "Amber and Alfie are dancing," he whispered into her ear. Mara smiled in his neck

"I knew they'd hit it off,"

Jerome closed his eyes, resting his cheek on Mara's hair "I so hope I'm not dreaming," he whispered.

Mara clutched his shoulders tightly, pulling away to look up at him "It's completely real," Mara smiled, he leaned down, to kiss her, and the people around them cheered.

**Line Break**

King Jack and Queen Clara went to live in Mara's old palace, while Jerome and Mara stayed in Jerome's. The Kingdoms were united, and everyone was richer than they had ever been.

"Mara darling…" Jerome sighed as he walked into the huge palace hall. It was empty, well, apart from Mara, she was holding his sword, grinning. "Let's put the sword down,"

"Afraid to get beaten by a girl?" she teased, Jerome rolled his eyes, the 27 year old picked a sword from the display on the wall. He faced her with a smile

"Ready?" Their swords clashed, both skilled with the sword. Mara ducked a high sweep and Jerome dodged her return. Their swords met again, and neither gave in. Their faces mere millimetres away "You fight like a girl," Jerome laughed

"What's your excuse?" Mara said cheekily. Jerome drew his sword back, dropping it loudly to the floor, Mara followed suit. Jerome took hold of her waist, drawing her to him.

"I'm fighting a beautiful girl," he whispered, sweeping her hair back, he smiled victoriously at her blush. "I'm still making you blush?"

"Did you think it would stop?" Mara whispered. She sighed, placing her hands on his chest softly "Can we not be King and Queen today?"

Jerome pulled the crown off his head and placed it on the desk, then he did the same with Mara's crown. "Let's be Jerome and Mara, yeah?"

She slid her arms up his shoulders and looked them around his neck, "Mr and Mrs Jaffray,"

"I don't think it works like that," Jerome chuckled, letting their lips meet.

**The End.**

**Shorter story, I know, but I enjoyed writing it! I did consider to continue with their kids and what not, but I think it's best to finish this story and perhaps try to make a start on the next chapter of the Clarkes…**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**

**xxx**


End file.
